


An apple and caramel

by HappyKonny



Series: The adventures of little Robbie [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Glanni dislikes Ithro, Glanni is his cousing, ITHRO IS A SWEETHEART, Robbie and Ithro are friends, child Robbie, little Robbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyKonny/pseuds/HappyKonny
Summary: There is a hero in town, saving everyone from trouble.Robbie doesn't dislike him, unlike his older cousin. So why not be nice to him?





	

There's a hero in town. A real hero, called Íþróttaálfurinn -or Sportacus, because barely anyone can pronounce his name. Though the kids like to call him "Ithro" or "Íþró" as well. Barely a difference between the two, depending on how well the kid speaks Icelandic -or can pronounce it at least, since barely anyone knows much Icelandic. The hero doesn't mind at all though, his English is good and his accent doesn't make it hard to understand him.

He's here in Latabæ to teach the children -and adults- how to live healthy. He barely can stand still for a second it often seems like. He's always doing some kind of exercise, always moving. Flipping around, jumping over everything, doing every stunt he can. It makes some exhausted just _watching_ him. But if that wouldn't be enough, he loved to drag the children outside to exercise with them. Every morning they would gather and do a workout routine, normally one of the children lead the exercise, who switches every time.

He showed them how to grow and take care of a garden, helping out with _elf magic_ to make the plants grow healthily and fast. The kids were always fascinated to have an actual _elf_ in the town, no one had been sure that they existed after all, the Huldufólk. But they did and everyone promised not to tell anyone what Íþróttaálfurinn was. He kept his pointed ears hidden for a reason after all. And no one bothered him about what magic he had and could do and the alike either, only once had he been questioned about it, were the topic had also landed on his crystal.

It was attached to the end of his orange floppy hat, kind of flat and round. It was white, but glittered in rainbow colours in the sun, orange and yellow were the most prominent colours though -fitting with his clothes, which were kept in a mustard yellow.  
The mysterious crystal would glow when someone was in trouble and emit a soft chiming sound, like a few small bells. It would only stop once he reached the trouble, then only emitting a soft glow until the problem was taken care of, the person in trouble saved.

The children liked him. Íþróttaálfurinn was nice, even if a little strict sometimes. He really didn't like it when the children ate candy, saying they should only eat it once a week. Many just ate some candy when he wasn't there, wasn't looking. But they really did eat much less than before.  
The only child that didn't was Robbie. He lived with his parents, though they were barely at home. Instead, his older cousin took care of him most of the time. He barely knew anything about raising children, he was practically one himself still, almost a young adult. But at least he knew how to keep Robbie alive and the house still standing and in presentable condition. Well, the latter only barely, but it wasn't a disaster at least.

Robbie's cousin, Glanni, didn't like the hero. Glanni didn't like anything _healthy_ at all, not allowing any fruits or vegetables in the house. He hated exercise as well, which resulted in him having a rather unhealthy life. Not that he cared much about it, though it did get him lectures by the sporty elf. Íþróttaálfurinn _loved_ to lecture Glanni about his eating habits, that too much sugar wasn't healthy and that exercise was important, so that he could still move when he got old! Glanni never cared about that though, he always snapped at the young hero, venom dripping from his voice.

Robbie on the other hand didn't mind the hero that much. He was like a very athletic uncle, though he didn't look that old, a few years older than Glanni maybe. Other than that Robbie didn't like vegetables and only a few fruits -preferring candy over _anything_ \- he was okay with the hero. Exercising was boring and exhausting, but Robbie still had the energy most children had, which made him able to keep up most of the time. He didn't like playing with the others that much though, they usually were always very loud and often argued. The hero though, he was alright in Robbie's book.

That's why Robbie was running over the sports field currently and towards the hero, who was currently doing some exercises. The other kids were still at their homes it seemed, which was just alright with the young boy.  
"Íþróttaálfurinn!", he called with a happy grin. The hero sprung to his feet, knowing instantly who was approaching. Only Robbie called him by his full name, the boy able to speak Icelandic quite well. He hid his accent quite well though, only when he was rambling did it really show -making his words barely understandable.  
"Good morning Robbie!", Íþróttaálfurinn greeted with a bright smile, settling his hands on his hips while Robbie stopped in front of the hero. He had his hands behind his back, hiding something.  
"I got something for you!", Robbie exclaimed happily and pulled a shiny red apple out from behind his back, offering it to Íþróttaálfurinn. "A snack for after your workout!", he explained, grinning happily.

The hero chuckled happily and took the apple from Robbie. "Thank you Robbie!", grinning brightly, he took a big bite out of the apple, enjoying its texture. Robbie meanwhile pulled a piece of caramel out from his back, having hold it behind is back with his other hand. He happily unraveled it and popped it in his mouth, grinning up at Íþróttaálfurinn when he saw the man's stern glance.  
"Just a little snack!", Robbie defended himself and giggled, pulling at his vest to straighten it -running over here had wrinkled it slightly, and since he had his hands free now, he could straighten it out! Just like he could pat his little old-style cravate. He always took care that he looked his best, usually wearing his maroon and purple pinstripe vest and pants, with a cream or dark grey cravate. Just like his raven black hair was always neatly combed back in a pompadour, though a little curly lock always escaped and laid on his forehead.

"I suppose it is alright, this one time", Íþróttaálfurinn said with a chuckle, earning one of Robbie's bright and happy smiles. The young boy loved his candy like he loved to tinker away at little machines. The hero was glad that Robbie spend much time outside and moved around, unlike his older cousin. Íþróttaálfurinn didn't like that Glanni was such a bad rolemodel for Robbie, which he told the young adult more than once. He was sure he could get through to him one day, but for now it seemed like it'd be impossible. Though, believing in his own words, nothing was impossible, as long as you tried hard enough!

"How about we play with the others today?", Íþróttaálfurinn asked Robbie, when he had finished his apple and could see the other kids coming out of their houses to come and play -and exercise of course. The hero knew Robbie never was very fond of spending time with the others, but that didn't stop him from asking!  
"Mh..", Robbie hummed in thought, unsure. He waged his options on what he could do this early in the day on his own that would be quiet enough not to disturb Glanni, who took to sleeping through the mornings usually.  
"Okay!", Robbie finally agreed and nodded with a smile. He'd play for a while with them all, before going home and spend time on his own, or maybe with his cousin. Robbie liked Glanni, even if the he never seemed too fond of Robbie. He tried at least.

"That's great!", Íþróttaálfurinn exclaimed and smiled brightly. He was glad that Robbie would play with them today!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired greatly by this artwork: http://kessavel-art.tumblr.com/post/155874104060
> 
> Let's all be honest, Ithro is a sweetheart and more like a strict but fun uncle than an abusive hero, let's face it.  
> So! Here we have some nice and cute and fluff and friendship between young Robbie and Ithro!  
> And yes, because I WANT TO, I will write more for this "timeline", so I made a series. (With a very great title I know)  
> And yeah, the title of the fic isn't good, but I DUNNO xD
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think? :3


End file.
